


Twin Drabbles 22

by Blackcat42



Series: Word Drabbles [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Series: Word Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987444
Kudos: 2





	Twin Drabbles 22

** Smack **

“ Hey don’t talk smack about Sideswipe, in front of him” said Sunstreaker.

“ Why not? He is the worst out of the two. Too weak to finish off his opponents in the ring. Sideswipe is a failure” said one of the other gladiators . As soon as the mech finished, Sunstreaker grabbed him and slammed the mech into the wall.

“ I will rip out your vocaliser if you say that again” threatened Sunstreaker. The mech managed to nod his helm and Sunstreaker released him allowing the mech to run away.

** Alive **

“ Well, well, well. You are still alive. We’ve all been wondering” said Sideswipe entering their wash racks, seeing Sunstreaker wash the paint stains of his dirty armour.

“ Of course I’m still alive. If I were dead, you all would be partying in my honour by now” said Sunstreaker, “ Now get over here and help me clean this stuff off”

“ Yes Sir” said Sideswipe walking over to help his twin return to his normal pristine shine.

** Presence **

“ You’re not going to start hyperventilating are you” asked Sunstreaker, “ I know my presence can be overwhelming but even I think that reaction was extreme”.

“ You are a complete aft Sunstreaker” said Sideswipe crossing his arms and glaring at his twin who was smiling.

** Blow **

“ Hey Sunstreaker save your breath. You might need to blow up your date later” called Sideswipe as he walked down the corridor to his shift.

“ Slag off Sideswipe” shouted Sunstreaker waving his middle fingers to his brother’s back plates.

** Remove **

“ Sideswipe so help me. If you don’t remove your hand from my arm. I will rip it off” promised Sunstreaker placing his hand on Sideswipe’s and tightly gripping it.

“ Okay. No touching the amour” said Sideswipe removing his hand from his brother’s golden plating.

** Paint **

“ Sunny, you concentrate any harder and you’ll snap that paint brush in half” warned Sideswipe. interrupting Sunstreaker’s thoughts and tight grip on his specially made tool.

“ Thanks Sides. I can’t break any more of these” said Sunstreaker readjusting his grip on his paint brush.

** First **

“ I seriously have to ask Sunstreaker. Are you stalking me” asked Sideswipe, noticing Sunstreaker come up to the counter ready to order a drink.

“ No I was here first” said Sunstreaker praying that Sideswipe or the other patrons did not notice him enter before Sideswipe.

“ If you say so” said Sideswipe with a shrug of his shoulders. Sunstreaker sighed in relief that his ruse worked. 

** Back **

“ Sides I would take it all back”, said Sunstreaker, “ If I could, I would take it all back. Every hurtful remark and insult I made against you”

“ It’s too late for that Sunstreaker” said Sideswipe. Then he walked out the door while Sunstreaker held himself tight and cried.

** Rescue **

“ So say the word Sunny and I’ll come to your rescue” said Sideswipe with both his thumbs up.

“ Sideswipe since when have I needed to be rescued. I think you are mixing some things up” said Sunstreaker.

“ You never know it could happen” said Sideswipe.

“ When that day comes. I’ll let you say I told you so for as many times as you want” promised Sunstreaker with a smile.

** Know **

“ Stupid Tracks” said Sunstreaker slamming his drink onto the surface of the table.

“ Yes Sunny I know”, said Sideswipe, “ I know that you want to cut him up into little pieces and feed him to a nest of insecticons. I also know you hate his guts, tanks and pretty much every part of his anatomy but forget about him. We are supposed to be celebrating”

“ I know Sides but Tracks pisses me off” said Sunstreaker.

“ Then take another drink until you’re so drunk that you can’t think straight” suggested Sideswipe

“ Good idea” said Sunstreaker taking a large gulp of his high grade.

** Reminders  **

“ Did you just knock before you came in” asked Sunstreaker not believing that Sideswipe would do something like that.

“ Yeah so” replied Sideswipe sitting on the couch and pulling out a data pad.

“ Finally my reminders are paying off” said Sunstreaker. Sideswipe grumbled that the reminders were usually very painful and left dents in his armour.

****

** Irate **

“ Why do you love to irate me?” asked Sunstreaker, with his helm in his hands at his wits end.

“ Because your reactions are the best” replied Sideswipe honestly. Sunstreaker looked up and stared at his twin in shock.

“ Seriously” cried Sunstreaker.

“ Yep you make the best expressions” said Sideswipe. Sunstreaker groaned and slapped his hand over his optics.


End file.
